


Far from College

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four close friends, all students at the same college, are being harassed, or 'trolled', while out of class. Angry, they ask their friend to use a portal spell to teleport them to where their harassers are, only to realize, humans and magical beings aren't the only thing in the worlds. Now, with three new friends, they travel around a strange game and must work together to get back to their own realm... and save their friends' one in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from College

**Author's Note:**

> The girls from Alfea are ALL OCS. This is based after Winx Club has graduated, new generation what-so-ever. Anashi and Liza are owned by my friend, Jade. Mariella, Anastasia, Gothica and Cloe are owned by me. If any more characters are added, I'll post who they belong to in the chapter. The only official Winx Club character is Darkar.

Cloe laughed, her closest friends beside her, "Okay, I'll do it!" The pale asian teenager stood up and walked to the fridge her twin sister, Anastasia, had between their beds. Cloe's dark blackish-blue hair went to her lower back as she walked, her black and purple nightgown reaching her ankles. Despite all of her family having brown or blue eyes, Cloe's were a strange piercing red color. She liked it about herself. Cloe dug around in the fridge and came out with a one liter of soda. It was bubble-gum flavor, a flavor only her twin could enjoy without getting sick. 

"Cloe, I'm positive you'll love it after you drink it." The black haired girl snickered.

"If I don't die from over-exposure to pink, I probably will." All of the girls began laughing. Cloe sat down and opened it up, bringing it to her lips. The others began to chant 'Chug, chug, chug!' as Cloe began drinking it slowly. As the last of the pink liquid slid down Cloe's throat, she pulled the bottle away and burped loudly.

"EW!" Anastasia grabbed a pillow and playfully hit Cloe on the head with it.

"Hey, you never said anything in the dare about not burping afterwards!" Cloe, giggling a bit, removed the pillow from Anastasia's hands, "Anashi, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of coarse." The cousin of Anastasia and Cloe had long black hair with hot pink highlights and light lavender eyes. She wore an orientai hot pink dress as a nightgown and had her hair in a ponytail. Much like Cloe, she was pale.

"Alright, I dare you to... hm... PRANK PESTER TAKKY!" Takky was Anastasia and Cloe's older brother. 

Anashi sighed and went to a labtop, noticing she had a message, "Oh fuck. Not her."

cuttlefishCuller started trolling novaFairy at [?]

CC: ANAS)(I~!

CC: )(-Ello?

CC: W)(-Er-E ar-E you?

CC: 38(

NF: What the fuck do you want this time? -_-

CC: YAY~!

CC: You’r-E back! 38)

NF: I’m having a sleepover right now, you brat. Can you please leave us be?

CC: Fin-E… 38(

cuttlefishCuller ceased trolling novaFairy at [?]

Anashi sighed and turned to the girls, "Can't do it. Anastasia decided to send me a message!"

"How!?" The tanner sister of Cloe stood up, in her blue jean shorts and ice blue bikinitop. The girl also had long black hair, but it was tied into 2 ribbons, both blue. Her brown eyes flashed in angry at her younger cousin. "I've told you! My pesterchum is iceSurfer!" Anashi and Anastasia continued their glaring, only for a blond girl with green eyes to jump inbetween them. This girl had her hair shorter than others and wore a green cami with grey shorts. 

"Girls, we shouldn't be fighting."

"Liza's right." Cloe walked to the 3, "Besides, they can't defeat our friendship."

Soon, all four of their labtops made a noise being messaged and each went to their labtops. 

"FUCK YOU, TA!" Cloe and Anastasia screamed in unison, which surprised Anashi and Liza as they never saw the twin sisters be like that.

"I told CC to leave me alone!" sighed Anashi.

"This AG person scares me." whinned Liza.

Cloe walked over and hugged her older girlfriend, "Don't worry, we'll get them back. When Mariella wakes up."

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not liking thinking of typing quirks for Cloe, Anastasia, Liza and Anashi, so yeah...
> 
> Also, help with how to color typing?


End file.
